Te va a gustar, Sasuke kun!
by ayanami-89
Summary: Lemon Se imaginan que es lo que haria una Sakura mas crecidita con un Sasuke indefenso a merced de ella? Es mi primer fic lemon, espero que os guste. dejen reviews. SasuxSaku. Me presionaron para que lo subiera.


Este fic es **_lemon_**, con unos toques picarescos… sino saben que es, entonces _primero investiguen y después lo leen. Así que si dejan reviews con reclamos, tendrán que hacerlo con toda la demás gente que también se dedica a escribir estos. Por algo chequen la clasificación: M._

-¿Me quieres? –pregunto Sakura, como conociendo la respuesta.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –pregunto una voz masculina, por debajo de ella.

-Jajajajaja! ¡Creo que no! –sonrió maléficamente Sakura, encima de la voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura?¡Ya me vas a dejar ir?–preguntó nerviosamente.

-¡Me costo trabajo atraparte y ya que Naruto no pudo hacerlo, entonces me temo que por el momento, no! Además yo se que me quieres, no, tú en realidad me amas, lo se ¡no! lo siento. –respondió Sakura con una voz sensual, recostada en el pecho del otro y haciendo círculos en su sudadera.

En ese momento Sasuke sintió como Sakura se detenía y empezaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo con sus dos manos. Ella estaba encima de él apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, rozándolo en su parte más sensible, con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Lo peor de todo es que Sasuke no podía detenerla, por una sencilla razón: Él estaba amarrado de todas sus extremidades.

Sakura, ahora, se deleitaba del cuerpo que siempre había soñado cada noche, en ese momento podía tener a Sasuke, sin que éste pudiera zafarse de ella, sentir sus deliciosas curvas, su respiración más cerca que nunca, ¡aah! pero esa ropa, esa maldita ropa le impedía sentir su pálida piel.

- ¡Sakura, lo que sea que estáaaaaas….. –Sasuke no pudo detener una respuesta de placer cuando Sakura lo acariciaba en la entrepierna, era la primera vez que sentía dos manos femeninas recorriéndolo ahí abajo, definitivamente no se sentía tan mal después de todo.

- Te esta gustando ¿Verdad, Sasuke? Porque…sabes esto no es todo… -dijo Sakura previniéndolo.

Entonces Sakura agarró un kunai y empezó a desgarrarle la ropa, empezó con su sudadera azul, rompiéndola como si de una blusa se tratase, para abrirse paso al pecho del muchacho.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Es la única sudadera que tengo! Y--- –exclamó el chico. Entonces la joven paró un momento y con una mirada retadora, no dejó que él se siguiera quejando y lo calló con un beso en los apretados labios del chico, trató de abrirse paso entre ellos, pero el otro no se dejó y hasta volteó su cabeza de un lado a otro huyendo de la boca de Sakura.

- ¡No te muevas, o sino te irá peor… -le advirtió Sakura sonriendo, mirando a su amado Sasuke, el cual seguía tratando inútilmente de zafarse de sus manos y con expresión de huir, pero el punto era: no iba a poder. - Con que no te dejas, entonces creo que recurriré a otra opción - Dicho eso, Sakura le empezó a besar el cuello y aprovechando la rajada que había hecho en su sudadera, bajo hasta su ombligo, el cual empezó a lamer.

Sasuke, trataba de moverse, pero no podía. Trató de recordar como había llegado ahí, pero no pudo. Cuando regreso en sí, Sintió como Sakura le desabrochaba su short. -¡N….! –trató de gritar pero en vez de eso lo único que pudo oírse fue un gemido por parte del pelinegro.

No importaba como se moviera, las cuerdas que lo amarraban no le permitían moverse; entonces se dio, un momento, por vencido porque en parte todo aquello le estaba gustando. Su mente quería inútilmente recordarle, la razón por la que estaba vivo: para matar a su hermano y vengar a su familia, pero su cuerpo se estremecía haciéndole perder esa razón.

:FLASHBACK:

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban en entrenamiento, como siempre había sido costumbre. El día era normal, todo era normal. Las indirectas de Sakura hacia Sasuke y las directas de Naruto, siempre tan inoportunas, las cuáles le hacían enojar a Sakura.

Cuando hubo terminado el entrenamiento y se disponían a irse los tres para sus casas, Naruto se le acercó a Sasuke y cuando se cercioro de que Sakura estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlo le dijo:

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Hasta cuando le dirás a Sakura lo que sientes por ella?

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, Naurto no baka?

- ¡No te hagas el chulo, Sasuke! Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. A que le digas de una buena vez que te deje de molestar y así Sakura channn se empiece a fijar en mí.

- ¡Ah, con que es por eso! Para que tu te quedes con ella.

-hai datebayo! Para eso! Entonces ¿Cuándo Sasuke?

- ¡Nose! Que te parece, nunca, sólo para molestarte.

- Pero Sasuke, tú no la quieres! Y yo sí además, ¿Desde cuándo quieres molestarme?

- Bien, eso es cierto, tengo cosas muy importantes. Esta bien, se lo diré hoy pero conste que no va a ser porque tú me lo dijiste.

- Arigatou, Sasuke –le agradeció el rubio con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

:FIN FLASHBACK:

Y la pregunta era, ¿cómo demonios había terminado en la cama y amarrado por Sakura?

Sasuke ahora se encontraba únicamente vestido por sus boxers. Sakura al parecer se había esfumado mientras él divagaba la respuesta. Cerró los ojos aliviado de que era sólo una pesadilla, claro ¿cómo iba a ser que Sakura lo hubiese atrapado, si era mil veces más débil que él? Pero había algo que no cuadraba, ¿Por qué no podía mover sus extremidades? "Seguro estoy acalambrado" se dijo así mismo. Además yo acostumbro a dormir en boxers…¿Boxers?

Algo empezó a escurrir por su pecho, algo que se sentía frío. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era yogurt sabor natural, el que Sakura le empezaba a tirar por todo su cuerpo.

"No puede ser, esto quiere decir que realmente, esto es real y me esta gustando?" se preguntó así mismo, mientras que Sakura masajeaba el cuerpo de Sasuke expandiéndoselo por todo éste, con movimientos seductores.

- ¡Te recomiendo que te relajes! Sasuke kun, se bueno y relájate, te va a gustar. No me obligues a vendarte los ojos y la boca con los protectores de la frente. –le dijo calmadamente Sakura, mientras le embarraba yogurt en sus formados brazos.

Sasuke se estremeció, lo único que podía era hacer lo que le decía esa joven, que ahora se comportaba de manera extraña, muy extraña. Ya había tratado de zafarse en vano, consiguiendo sólo lastimarse las muñecas."¿De que esta hecha la cuerda?"

-si te mueves te irá mal. Advirtió la pelirosa.

Entonces Sakura empezó a abrirse el vestido, para no dejar a su amado sólo en paños menores. Comenzó entonces desabrocharse el traje, para dejar al descubierto su torso femenino y luego prosiguió a quitarse las bragas poco a poco.

- ¡Sakura, estás loca! ¡Ya déjame de una buena vez…- no pudo terminar de exclamar Sasuke, cuando, Sakura habiéndole advertido sobre no moverse, lo dejo vistiendo únicamente su protector de la cabeza, (NA: si pusieron atención, lo único que tenia puesto Sasuke cuando le advirtieron, entonces se darán cuenta de lo que Sakura hizo) "Dios, si hablaba en serio".

Sakura, se sentó de nuevo en las partes nobles de su querido Sasuke y se reclinó sobre su pecho para empezarle a comer el yogurt que le había vertido, empezando por sus brazos bajando por su ombligo. Succionando todo rastro del yogurt y haciendo que Sasuke se retorciera de placer. Ella se empezó a mover en movimientos circulare, tratando de darle placer a un Sasuke que permanecía con los ojos cerrados en la cama, pero con una sonrisa placentera dibujada en su cara. ¡Más! Pedía su cuerpo, el cual empezaba a agitarse y arquearse en torno a la joven, que seguía provocándolo.

Aprovechando que Sasuke no paraba de gemir, Sakura aprovecho para morderle los labios al pelinegro que seguía agitado debajo de ella. Sorprendentemente el le respondió y empezó a ensañarse con los de ella. Por un momento que pareció durar muchas horas, los dos intercambiaron saliva y lenguas.

-Sasuke…no sabía que sabías besar…..ah… tan bien… -dijo entrecortadamente la chica de cabellos rosados, que empezaba a excitarse.

- Ni yo, que ….tuvieras tantas ganas de hacerlo conmigo…-respondió agitadamente el chico de cabellos negros que yacía rendido ante ella.

Decidió entonces Sasuke aprovechar ese tiempo para intentar zafarse de los lazos, cuando se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño problema: Los lazos eran de chakra. "¿Desde cuando sabe hacer esto?"

Había una parte de Sasuke, debajo de Sakura, que empezaba a responder, haciendo que ésta empezara a excitarse. Entonces ella empezó a ponerle más atención al miembro de él, quién iba a decir que ahora el gran Sasuke estaba a merced de Sakura. Sasuke se estremeció de nuevo cuando notó que ella estaba ahí y fue cuando todo rastro de razón lo abandonó y también toda resistencia, lo que ahora quería era desquitarse: excitar a la persona que le estaba llenando de placer.

Empezó pues a romperse los hilos de chakra, los cuáles al no haber tensión empezaron a desaparecer de las extremidades del chico, que ahora ya no le importaba mucho, ya no se quería ir de ahí. Sakura empezó a introducir el miembro de Sasuke dentro de su boca y a lamerlo como si de un helado se tratase, provocando que el cuerpo de Sasuke se contorsionara violentamente y este soltara frases incoherentes.

Cuando hubo terminado, Sasuke, que seguía en trance se paró de la cama, y notando que ahora libre estaba, agarró a la chica de tal manera de que ésta no podía soltarse, pasando sus brazos por las axilas de ella y agarrándola de los hombros.

- ¡Ahora me va a mí! –exclamó en el oído de la chica y la penetró logrando que Sakura gimiera.

Sus cuerpos ahora transpiraban muy rápidamente y casi no podían respirar, cuando de pronto los dos se tensaron y alcanzaron el clímax. Parando los dos exhaustos uno a lado de otro.

:Flashback:

Naruto, aún no convencido de la palabra de Sasuke y conociendo que ahora se dedicaba a molestarlo lo siguió.

Sasuke se paró frente a Sakura y le dijo: Sakura, tengo algo que decirte desde hace tiempo…pero no se como empezar.

- Dime Sasuke kun, soy toda oídos. –exclamó emocionada.

Viendo aquella expresión y notando al kiubi detrás de un poste: Yo te amo, Sakura. Me gustas, no, ¡me fascinas!

- Sasukeeee, maldito seas! ¡Sakura, él hizo una apuesta, no quiero que hiera tus sentimientos, realmente él no habla en serio!

- ¡Narutoooo, cállate, que Sasuke kun está hablando conmigo no contigo! ¿Verdad que no es cierto Sasuke kun?

- No, todo se lo ha inventado! –afirmó Sasuke.

- ¡Ah ¿NO me crees? –dijo retadoramente Naruto y en seguida, siendo todo un maestro del kage bunshin , detrás de él salieron: Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji e Ino, los cuáles exclamaron: Sasuke, has ganado la apuesta no pensamos que te atreverías!

Al oír esto, Sakura quedó en un silencio horrible.

- ¡No vas a creer eso! ¿Verdad, Sakura, tú me crees a mí? Sakura? Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Sasuke viendo que Sakura no reaccionaba.

- No, la verdad tampoco te creo a ti, ja, pero ahora estás en muchos problemas.

Inner Sakura: Ya, Sakura, que esperas golpealo.

-Eh? --U ¿a que te refieres? –preguntó estupidamente.

Cuando Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto, lo único que sintió fue que sus brazos y piernas no respondían y lo hacían caer duramente al suelo. Sin que fuera suficiente Sakura lo levantó y lo azotó dos veces, como si de un pescado se tratara. -¡Naruto, gracias! No te preocupes, yo me encargo de darle su merecido!

Dicho esto se llevó a Sasuke que se encontraba inconciente.

FIN FLASHBACK

**Y también fin del fic, espero que les haya gustado. Si preguntan que de donde salió todo esto, pues de una noche de lujuria donde no podía dormir y se me ocurrió, aunque no pensaba subirlo, pero viendo todos los fics lemon yaoi, me pregunté: ¿Por qué no hacer uno entre Sakura y Sasuke? Hahahaha, no la verdad, es de una mente cochambrosa que no sabía que existía y que fue ayudada por todos los demás fics lemon. Me despido: **Arriba el lemon!

(Dedicado a mi **_Nedd_**, cómo siempre fuente de gran inspiración, ya lo subí ahora te toca a tí: ¡¡¡¡DAISUKI!)


End file.
